


How to Flirt with a Brick Wall

by Azalea_Airys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Karena Ushiwaka layak mendapat banyak cinta, M/M, Rate M untuk tema yang sugestif, Romance & Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Airys/pseuds/Azalea_Airys
Summary: Setiap orang pasti ingin dikasihi oleh pasangannya, pun Oikawa ... yang dengan seribu satu muslihatnya berusaha memikat Ushijima agar 'lebih memperhatikannya'.





	How to Flirt with a Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! hanya milik Furudate Haruichi, author tidak mendapat keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan karya ini.  
> Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s). Karya ini telah terlebih dahulu di-publish di situs FFn dengan penname yang sama.

“Aaargh! Aku benar-benar membenci Ushiwaka!”

Suara Oikawa bergema memenuhi apartemen setelah ia membanting pintu. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat kemudian menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa ruang tamu dengan dramatis. Tak begitu peduli jika kedatangannya itu _sedikit_ mengusik konsentrasi _roommate-_ nya yang terlebih dahulu menempati sofa di depannya.

Iwaizumi hanya melirik Oikawa sesaat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku ortopedi miliknya. “Kalau kau benar-benar tak menyukainya, kau tak mungkin berpacaran dengannya hingga bisa bertahan hampir setengah tahun.”

“Mungkin waktu itu aku sedang khilaf.” Iwaizumi memutar bola matanya bosan. “Atau mungkin dia telah menghipnotisku supaya aku mengatakan iya.”

“Ya, karena _dia_ adalah penjahat super kejam yang bisa ‘mempengaruhi’ seseorang dengan tatapan intensnya,” sindir Iwaizumi.

“Kau tak mengerti, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa berkata dengan sabar, seakan Iwaizumi adalah anak kecil yang perlu diedukasi tentang mana yang _benar_ dan _salah_. Pelipis Iwaizumi berkedut kesal. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan buku tebal di hadapannya pada Oikawa. “Dia itu _amat sangat_ menyebalkan. Dan aku _betul-betul_ ingin memukul wajah _stoik_ nya itu.”

Tanpa melihat pun Iwaizumi bisa membayangkan jika teman masa kecilnya itu pasti menyelesaikan perkataan barusan dengan bersidekap dada dan menyilangkan kakinya, tak lupa pula dengan kerucutan bibir penuh rajukan. Pose khas Oikawa Tooru saat sedang kesal. Iwaizumi memutar bola matanya untuk kedua kali. “Ya, katakan itu pada lenguhanmu—yang menyebutkan namanya—saat melakukan ‘ _private time’_ di kamar mandi—”

“—Iwa-chan!” Oikawa memekik horor.

“—atau pada majalah _Buff Boyz_ yang kaubeli kemarin sore itu. Kalau tak salah lihat, model yang ada di _cover_ depannya itu mirip dengan seseorang yang berinisial U-shi-wa-ka.” Iwaizumi mengucapkan kata terakhir penuh penekanan, masih tanpa melirik Oikawa.

“Itu sih bukan inisial lagi Iwa-chan!” protes Oikawa. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil menyipitkan mata. “Dan kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan _sarkas_ mu, paling tidak pusatkanlah perhatianmu _sepenuhnya_ pada objek yang kausindir itu, bukannya melakukannya sambil lalu seperti ini!”

“Aku cuma membutuhkan satu persen otakku untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi menggarisbawahi beberapa bagian dalam bukunya dengan _stabilo_. “Lagi pula, belajar untuk ujian yang akan diadakan besok jauh lebih penting daripada mendengarkan rengekan rutinmu itu.”

“Tidak sopan.” Oikawa mencebik sebal. “Ngomong-ngomong soal belajar, kalau kau terlalu banyak berpikir padahal kau tak memiliki otak, kau bisa menyakiti kepalamu _lho,_ Iwa-chan!”

Sebuah misil berwarna biru pun mendarat telak di dahi Oikawa. Ia menjerit kecil.

“Iwa-chan, sakit tahu!” Oikawa mengelus dahinya setelah berhasil memulihkan diri. Iris cokelatnya melirik _stabilo_ yang kini terpental cukup jauh setelah meninggalkan memar di dahi mulusnya. “Dasar brutal,” tambahnya pelan.

“Jangan kira aku tak mendengar gumamanmu tadi _Kuso-_ Oikawa _._ ”

“Iwa-chan! Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu?!”

“Terserah apa kataku, _Bakakawa._ ”

“IWA-CHAN!” **  
**

 

* * *

 

Terlepas dari tingkah sehari-harinya yang _charming_ (memalukan menurut Iwaizumi; menyebalkan menurut teman-teman—pria—di sekitarnya), Oikawa Tooru adalah pribadi yang sangat menawan dan menarik hati. Tak hanya cerdas, bertalenta, dan _tentunya_ amat sangat sedap dipandang mata, kemahsyurannya pun telah terbukti melalui majalah bulanan kampus—edisi April 2017—yang telah menunjuknya sebagai ‘ _The Most Desirable Man of The Year_ ’. Dan berkat kesempurnaan luar-dalamnya (yang mana hal ini disanggah dengan keras oleh sang teman masa kecil), Oikawa telah terbiasa mendapatkan penghambaan dari para gadis yang menjadi fans setianya.

Apa yang membuatnya tak terbiasa adalah ... ia yang harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan perhatian _seseorang_ yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya enam bulan lalu.

Hal ini _amat sangat_ tidak wajar, karena seyogianya, orang-oranglah yang harus berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu, terlepas dari orang itu memiliki _hubungan spesial_ dengannya atau tidak. Bahkan ... sang pacar harusnya menunjukkan rasa syukur berlebih karena bisa mendapatkan seorang Oikawa Tooru dengan memberikan kasih sayang serta perhatian yang tak terhingga.

Maka bayangkan betapa kesalnya ia ketika ‘kode-kode’ yang dikeluarkannya—agar di- _notice_ oleh sang pacar sendiri—seakan _mental_ begitu saja karena _orang itu_ bebalnya ampun-ampunan. Mereka telah berpacaran selama berbulan-bulan, dan hal _terjauh_ yang dilakukan Ushiwaka padanya hanyalah mengecupnya di bibir selama beberapa detik,   _tanpa lidah_.

Bohong rasanya jika ia bilang sifat _dense_ Ushiwaka ini tak memiliki pesonanya sendiri, _meski ia takkan mau mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan, sampai kapan pun_. Hanya saja, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ushiwaka—yang tentunya jauh lebih ‘aman dan nyaman’ daripada membenturkan diri ke tembok—saat pacarnya itu tak bisa membaca suasana agar bersikap lebih romantis.

Dan karena salah satu sifat utama Oikawa yang tak kunjung lekang dimakan waktu (harga dirinya), ia—sampai mati pun—tak mungkin mau mengemis afeksi pada pemuda berambut hijau zaitun itu. _Terlepas dari ia yang cukup haus akan kasih sayang sampai ingin mati._

Tapi ... Oikawa bukanlah Oikawa jika ia tak punya seribu satu cara untuk menggoda pacarnya itu agar lepas kendali.

Ia menyeringai sadis dan mulai memikirkan beberapa simulasi.

 

* * *

 

Percobaan pertama datang saat keduanya sedang libur musim dingin. Meski Ushijima dan Oikawa menghabiskan waktu natal mereka dengan keluarga masing-masing, keduanya telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Dan Oikawa—dengan segala kemampuan persuasifnya—pun berhasil menyeret Ushijima untuk menemaninya berbelanja baju baru untuk menambah koleksi musim dinginnya.

Suasana meriah khas natal dan tahun baru begitu terasa ketika keduanya memasuki salah satu distrik perbelanjaan terbesar di pusat kota. Oikawa amat yakin rencananya akan berhasil, meski menuai pandangan skeptis dari Iwaizumi—yang kini tengah berlibur di Miyagi—saat ia menunjukkan bahan _research_ -nya dalam sebuah _video call_. Dan walaupun bahan _research_ -nya ‘mungkin’ agak diragukan kredibilitasnya, ia berani bersumpah jika artikel berjudul ‘ _How to Woe Your Boyfriend’_ dan _‘Ten Different Ways to Seduce Him’_ yang ia temukan di majalah wanita tak seburuk kelihatannya.

Oikawa pun bersenandung kecil dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ushijima, menarik pemuda itu menuju tempat utama yang akan menjadi panggung akbar terlaksananya rencana ‘ _How to Flirt with a Brick Wall_ ’ bagian pertama.

Dalam hati, Oikawa terkekeh senang sambil mengusap-usap tangannya bak penjahat di film laga.

 

**...**

Oikawa telah berkata pada Ushijima bahwa ia ingin membeli beberapa buah baju dan celana _jeans_. Dan Ushijima, sebagai pacar yang baik pun bersedia menemani Oikawa dengan patuh ketika pemuda itu memilih-milih baju yang ingin ia coba.

Setelah setengah jam mencari, Oikawa akhirnya membawa sebuah kaos lengan panjang berbahan _cotton_ dengan warna biru muda—yang tentunya akan terlihat bagus jika digabung dengan _blazer_ miliknya—serta sebuah _skinny_ _jeans_ hitam—yang ia tahu akan _sangat_ menonjolkan _aset_ miliknya—ke dalam bilik ruang ganti.

Ia mengerling manis pada Ushijima yang terlihat serius mengamati sebuah _jersey_ berwarna merah hati. “Ushiwaka-chan~ Aku akan mencoba baju pilihanku dulu ya~ Kau bisa duduk di situ sambil melihat-lihat majalah sementara aku berganti pakaian.”

Ushijima melirik tempat yang ditunjuk Oikawa sebelum mengikuti intruksinya tanpa protes. “Baik,” ujarnya.

“Sempurna!” Oikawa pun menutup tirai setelah melemparkan tanda ‘ _oke_ ’ pada kekasihnya.

 

**...**

Oikawa mematut-matut dirinya di cermin selepas berganti baju, mengagumi bagaimana kaos yang ia pilih menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan tepat. Ia mungkin memang tak sekekar dan setinggi Ushijima—fakta yang kadang membuatnya merasa iri pada kekasihnya itu—tapi Oikawa sendiri pun tak bisa disebut pendek atau kecil jika menyangkut massa tubuh.

Oikawa Tooru memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata—jika _rata-rata_ yang dimaksud di sini adalah _Iwaizumi Hajime_. Tubuhnya pun proporsional, meski ia bukan seorang atlet olahraga, ia selalu memastikan untuk menjaga berat tubuhnya dengan makan makanan sehat ( _milkbread)_ dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk _jogging_ di sore hari. Dan semenjak berpacaran dengan Ushijima, ia pun mulai rutin datang ke _gym_ tiap Minggu pagi untuk berolahraga (sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan tubuh sang pacar yang terlihat makin seksi karena bermandikan peluh).

Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan sesekali berpose. Iris cokelatnya kini menelusuri pinggangnya yang langsing, pundaknya yang tampak kokoh dan tegap, juga lehernya yang terlihat jenjang. Namun dari semua hal yang menarik perhatiannya, matanya kini tertuju pada celana hitam yang tengah melekat di _aset_ nya dengan ketat. Ia pun tersenyum puas dan menyibak tirai ruang ganti dengan penuh gaya.

 

**...**

“Ushiwaka-chan~ Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penampilanku saat ini?” Oikawa memperagakan diri bak model yang akan dipotret. Ia pun mengedipkan mata ketika iris sewarna zaitun itu akhirnya bersitatap dengannya.

Ushijima mengerjap perlahan sebelum berkomentar, “kaos itu terlihat hangat, pilihan yang tepat mengingat cuaca kali ini sedikit tak menentu. Baju tebal dengan lengan panjang pun akan lebih melindungimu dari udara dingin yang dihembuskan oleh angin utara yang kering.”

Oikawa terdiam beberapa saat untuk memproses komentar faktual Ushijima. _Tentu saja Ushiwaka-chan akan berkomentar seperti itu!_ Ia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya. Oikawa tersenyum sabar, “tidak ada komentar yang lainnya _gitu?_ Misal tentang model pakaiannya, warnanya, atau _apa pun?_ ”

Melihat wajah penuh harap pemuda di hadapannya, Ushijima berpikir sejenak. “Warnanya terlihat cocok denganmu,” jawabnya kemudian.

Kini Oikawa benar-benar ingin melempar _hanger_ di belakangnya pada pemuda itu. “Lupakan,” Oikawa berkata sarat emosi. Ushijima menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan celana ini Ushiwaka-chan? Apa terlihat pantas untukku?” Oikawa berusaha terlihat tenang dan kembali berpose untuk Ushijima. Iris cokelatnya membara menatap pemuda itu dari balik punggungnya. _Awas saja kalau kau masih tidak mendapat hints yang aku berikan!_

Dari pandangan Oikawa, Ushijima tahu jika komentar kali ini harus ia pikirkan masak-masak. Sejenak ia mengamati tubuh bagian bawah Oikawa sebelum mengangguk yakin. “Celana itu terlihat sesak. Apa kau ingin aku menukarkannya dengan satu ukuran yang lebih besar?”

_Dia bercanda ‘kan?_

Oikawa melihat Ushijima selama beberapa saat, mengamati apakah kekasihnya itu sedang mencoba untuk melawak atau memang _beneran tak sadar_.

_Dia pasti bercanda!_

Ushijima pun membalas tatapan Oikawa tanpa ragu, dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu memang terlihat ingin benar-benar membantu.

 _“Dia tidak bercanda,”_ Oikawa bergumam pasrah. Ia pun tersenyum kecut. “ _Nggak_ usah, _makasih_.”

 

* * *

 

Oke, rencana pertama memang gagal total. Ia akui memancing pujian dari kekasihnya adalah hal yang mustahil, kecuali kalau ia mengatakan secara langsung bahwa— _ya!—_ ia sungguh ingin mendapat sanjungan.

Tapi Oikawa tak khawatir, karena ia adalah seorang pekerja keras yang tak mudah menyerah hanya karena satu kerikil kecil. Oikawa masih punya banyak rencana brilian untuk direalisasikan, dan ia amat berdedikasi untuk mewujudkan keinginannya agar menjadi nyata.

 

* * *

 

Pergantian tahun telah terlewati, membawa kegagalan rencana pertamanya menghilang bersama ledakan-ledakan kembang api di langit Tokyo yang gegap-gempita. Kala itu ia memang menghabiskan malam bersama Ushijima—tidak menghabiskan malam yang seperti _itu_ sayangnya _._ Setelah makan malam bersama yang dilanjut menonton kembang api di pusat kota, Ushijima menawarkan Oikawa untuk menginap di apartemennya yang berjarak lebih dekat dari tempat mereka berada. Dan meski dirinya mengharapkan sesuatu yang _lebih,_ ia sudah menduga jika pacarnya itu akan memilih untuk menempati sofa besar di ruang tamu ketika ia membaringkan diri di kamar utama, _sendirian_. _Dasar gentleman  
_

Tapi, seperti kata orang, tahun baru adalah saat yang cocok untuk membuka lembaran baru ... menjadi awal yang  tepat untuk memulai _sesuatu_. Dan hal ini pulalah yang dilakukan Oikawa kini, ketika ia berdiri di depan studio—tempat pacarnya bekerja _sampingan_ —dengan pakaian tipis pada suatu sore di pertengahan Januari.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak kehilangan akal seperti yang dituduhkan Iwa-chan saat mengetahui rencana keduanya. Ia pun tak memiliki rencana bunuh diri berkat hipotermia seperti yang diinsinuasikan pandangan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia hanyalah pria dengan rencana. Dan ia cukup tahu seberapa batasan tubuhnya untuk bisa bertahan dalam paparan dingin.

“Oikawa, sedang apa kau di sini?”

Oikawa mengeluarkan senyum lebar ketika suara familiar itu menyapanya. “Ushiwaka-chan! Hari ini kelas dibatalkan dan aku libur _part time_. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk menjemputmu agar kita bisa pergi berkencan ke suatu tempat.”

Ushijima mengernyit memandangi pakaian tipis Oikawa, iris sewarna zaitunnya terpaku pada pipi pemuda di sampingnya yang bersemu karena dingin. “Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.”

“Tidak apa-apa kok~” Oikawa bersenandung ringan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Ushijima pun mengekori. “Lagian, daripada hanya berkomentar seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang _menghangatkanku,_ U-shi-wa-ka-chan?” Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum menggoda.

“Baiklah,” Ushijima berkata tanpa pikir panjang.

“EH?!” Secepat kilat Oikawa menengok ke arah pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ushijima hanya memandang Oikawa dengan datar.

“Ini.” Ushijima, yang kini telah menanggalkan mantel hitamnya, menyampirkan mantel tersebut ke tubuh Oikawa. “Kau bisa memaikanya.” ujarnya.

Oikawa hanya bisa memandang Ushijima seakan pemuda itu mendadak jadi gila. Dalam rencananya _seharusnya_ Ushijima mendekapnya tanpa diminta, lalu memboyongnya ke dalam apartemennya untuk _saling bertukar hangat tubuh_ hingga mereka _terbakar dalam gairah masing-masing. Sewajarnya_ Ushijima menangkap undangan tersirat tersebut dan mewujudkan hasrat terdalamnya. _Semestinya_ Ushijima tak perlu _hint-hint_ seperti ini untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih jauh lagi. Tapi nampaknya, apa yang menurut Oikawa sudah _sepatutnya_ itu tak berlaku jika kekasih yang ia miliki mempunyai marga Ushijima.

Wakatoshi memandang Oikawa yang terdiam cukup lama dengan tatapan bingung. Oikawa pun akhirnya mengembuskan napas pasrah dan memakai mantel tersebut tanpa banyak bicara.

Oikawa pun berjalan melaluinya tanpa kata. Meski tak melihat rautnya, Ushijima tahu jika pacarnya itu tengah kecewa. Ia pun menyejajarkan diri dengan pemuda itu dan menggenggam tangannya tanpa suara.

“Apa yang sedang kaulakukan Ushiwaka-chan?!” Oikawa memandang kekasihnya kaget. Ushijima memang bukan tipe yang memulai PDA terlebih dahulu ... Oikawalah yang selalu berinisiatif menggandeng, memeluk, atau menggamit lengannya ketika mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Maka wajar rasanya jika Oikawa kini merasa tertegun saat Ushijima berinisiatif menggenggam tangannya _tanpa diminta_.

Ushijima melirik Oikawa sesaat. “Untuk menghangatkan tanganmu karena kau tidak membawa sarung tangan.”

Oikawa pun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyuman. _Kau sendiri juga tidak memakai sarung tangan, bodoh._ Ia meremas jemari di genggamannya lebih erat. Ushijima tersenyum kecil dan membalas remasannya.

 

* * *

 

Meski Oikawa tak yakin rencana keduanya bisa dikatakan berhasil atau tidak berkat sikap Ushijima yang mendadak _bikin_ _melting_ , Oikawa paham jika setidaknya, ia telah mendapat progres yang cukup baik dibanding rencana pertamanya.

Dan berkat _research_ berminggu-minggu yang ia habiskan bersama majalah fashion dan ratusan artikel di internet, ia _amat sangat yakin_ jika rencananya kali ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

“Seandainya kau juga seserius itu dalam mengerjakan tugasmu.” Iwaizumi berjalan melewati Oikawa yang tengah berkutat di dapur dan menuju ruang depan. Ia sedang bersiap untuk pergi menginap di rumah Kuroo—demi tugas kelompok—ketika Oikawa membeberkan rencana ketiganya.

“Yah ... aku juga tahu kalau kau pun berharap bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi Iwa-chan. Tapi sayangnya, _nggak_ semua harapan itu bisa jadi kenyataan.” Oikawa melongokkan kepalanya dari balik meja makan setelah memasang _timer_ _microwave_ untuk memasak _popcorn._

“Jangan kira aku _nggak_ bisa melempar sepatu ini tepat ke kepalamu, _Kuso-Oikawa._ ” Iwaizumi menggeram kesal dan mengacungkan sepatu berwarna putih.

Yang diancam hanya tertawa geli. “Kalau kau cepat marah begitu nanti kerutanmu bertambah banyak _lho_ ~”

“Apa? Bisa kauulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi?” Iwaizumi kini berderap penuh emosi ke arah Oikawa. Pemuda flamboyan itu pun memekik kecil dan bersembunyi di balik kursi. “Aku cuma bercanda, Iwa-chan! Jangan pukul wajah tampanku saat aku mau kencan dengan Ushiwaka!”

Melihat sahabat masa kecilnya mengintip dari celah kursi, Iwaizumi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menarik napas dalam. Ia menatap Oikawa tegas. “Ingat, _Bakakawa_ , kalian tidak boleh mengotori apartemen ini—selain kamarmu—dengan kondom, pelumas, atau cairan ‘tak layak sebut’ lainnya. Dan jangan melakukan hubungan intim di sofa, lantai, meja makan, dapur, atau tempat lainnya _selain kamarmu._ Paham?!”

Ketika sudah pasti jika Iwaizumi takkan meninju wajahnya, Oikawa berdiri dan mengeluarkan senyuman. “Tentu saja aku takkan melakukan itu, Iwa-chan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku!” ujarnya sambil membentuk tanda ‘ _peace’_ dan mengedipkan mata.

Iwaizumi mendapat firasat jika ucapan teman masa kecilnya itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

“Yah, tapi itu semua juga tergantung Ushiwaka-chan sih. Kau tahu ‘kan aku tak mungkin menolaknya jika ia ingin—bercanda Iwa-chan! Demi apa aku hanya bercanda—TURUNKAN VAS BUNGA ITU, IWA-CHAN!”

Bisa dibilang, setelah itu Oikawa mendapatkan pelajaran agar tidak sekali-kali membantah titah Iwaizumi saat sedang berada dalam _‘mode ibu’._

Tapi ... hal ini bukan berarti menyurutkan niatnya untuk menjalankan rencana yang ketiga, _tentunya_.

 

**...**

Ushijima datang setengah jam setelah Iwaizumi meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Dari jeda tersebut, Oikawa pun memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan sofa, bantal, selimut serta _popcorn_ untuk maraton film keduanya, juga membersihkan kamarnya dari baju-baju kotor yang berserakan.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima mengangguk kecil, “aku membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan DVD film yang kaupesan,” lanjutnya.

“Kau bisa menaruh DVD dan makanan itu di meja, Ushiwaka-chan. Aku juga telah menyiapkan _popcorn_ di sana.” Oikawa pun tersenyum simpul, “oh iya, kau tidak keberatan ‘kan jika aku berganti baju sebentar? Bajuku agak kotor karena beres-beres tadi.”

Ushijima berkedip pelan. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyalakan TV dan menyiapkan DVDnya. Kau ingin menonton _Star Trek_ terlebih dahulu ‘kan?”

“Ya, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa berjinjit dan mencium pipi Ushijima selama beberapa saat. “Terima kasih,” ia pun berlalu dengan senyum menawan.

 

**...**

Ketika Oikawa keluar dari kamarnya, Ushijima telah menghidupkan televisi yang masih menayangkan pilihan ‘menu’ dalam DVD _Star Trek_ sewaannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu memilih untuk menunggu kedatangan Oikawa daripada menonton filmnya terlebih dahulu. Oikawa tersenyum senang akan pengertian dari sang pacar. “Ushiwaka-chan! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

Ushijima segera berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menghadap Oikawa. Namun saat iris keduanya bersitatap, Ushijima hanya bisa terdiam memandanginya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Dalam hati, Oikawa menyeringai senang.

 _Waktu permainan telah dimulai, sayang._ Oikawa mengeluarkan senyum menggoda sambil berlenggok ke arah Ushijima. Pemuda itu pun masih saja mengamati gerak-gerik Oikawa tanpa kata. Ketika sampai di depan sang kekasih, Oikawa tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Ushijima. Sang pemuda pun dengan refleks memegang pinggang Oikawa.                                                           

Alis Ushijima berkerut ketika mendapati tangannya langsung menyentuh kulit mulus Oikawa, tanpa sekat.

“Oikawa, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?”

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil dan makin bergelayut manja. “Pakaian yang aku pakai ini ada namanya, Ushiwaka-chan, dan itu adalah _virgin killer_. _Sweater_ ini sempat menjadi tren beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengenakannya karena semua bajuku sedang dicuci.” _Tentu saja ini bohong._ “Kau tak keberatan kalau aku memakainya ‘kan?” Oikawa mengakhiri penuturannya dengan senyuman manis.

Ushijima berkedip pelan, “tidak, aku tak mempermasalahkannya.” Perlahan ia melepaskan rangkulan Oikawa pada lehernya. Oikawa mengernyit heran. “Hanya saja, kau bisa masuk angin jika memakai baju yang belum jadi seperti itu, terlebih kau pun kini tak memiliki celana untuk dipakai.”

Memang benar selain punggung Oikawa yang terbuka lebar, _sweater_ yang ia pakai hanya menutup sampai paha atasnya. Dan Oikawa, _tentunya,_ dengan sengaja ‘lupa’ memakai celana agar bisa memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

Ushijima—yang tampaknya tidak paham dengan niat sebenarnya Oikawa—mengambil selimut di sofa dan membalutkannya pada tubuh sang pacar. “Begini lebih baik,” tukasnya puas.

Kali ini, Oikawa benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ushijima.

 

* * *

 

Saat menceritakan hasil rencana ketiganya pada Iwaizumi, sang teman masa kecil yang tidak pengertian dan tak punya perasaan malah mentertawakan kegagalannya habis-habisan.

“Iwa-chan! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan!” Oikawa melemparkan bantal pada sahabatnya yang masih terkekeh geli di sofa ruang tamu.

Pemuda itu pun refleks menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan tanpa menghentikan gelak tawanya, “dan kau, berhentilah bertingkah idiot.” Ia pun balik melontarkan bantal di tangannya yang dengan telak mengenai muka Oikawa.

“IWA-CHAN!”

“Apa? Kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu ‘kan?”

Oikawa memulai rengekannya. “Kau ini, aku itu sedang ditimpa kemalangan tahu, jangankan dihibur, dikasih kalimat penyemangat saja _enggak._ Teman macam apa kau itu?”

“Teman yang punya akal sehat,” Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa, “kubilang juga apa, seharusnya kau langsung jujur pada Ushiwaka kalau kau ‘menginginkan lebih’. Dengan begitu kau takkan buang-buang waktu dengan rencana-rencana anehmu itu dan aku takkan lagi mendengar rengekanmu soal ‘ketidakpekaan’ Ushiwaka. Masalah selesai, semua bahagia.”

“Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa memekik ngeri, “mau ditaruh di mana mukaku jika aku yang selalu ‘memulai’ duluan?”

“Kupikir dengan semua rencana gagalmu itu seharusnya kau sudah tak punya ‘muka’ lagi.” Iwaizumi menyeringai geli.

“Tidak sopan,” cebik Oikawa. “Asal kau tahu saja ya? Aku ini sebenarnya lebih cerdik dari kelihatannya. Kau lihat saja, cepat atau lambat rencana-rencanaku pasti akan membuahkan hasil!”

“Kau, cerdik?” Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa skeptis, “ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang dengan ‘cerdiknya’ memasukkan kepalanya di antara jeruji pagar dan tak bisa menariknya kembali.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa memekik horor, “itu ‘kan saat aku masih tujuh tahun! Dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tak mengungkit masalah ini lagi?!”

Iwaizumi memutar bola matanya bosan, “aku hanya akan mengungkitnya jika kau memiliki ide-ide bodoh, yang mana bisa dikatakan setiap saat.”

“Itu sih sama saja bohong!”

 

* * *

_Kali ini pasti berhasil.  
_

Bulan Januari memang telah resmi berakhir hingga berganti dengan sebuah bulan yang _kata orang_ penuh dengan cinta. Meski hari demi hari telah berlalu, cuaca musim dingin masih saja mengantarkan kebekuan yang menembus kulit dan menusuk tulang. Oikawa mengeratkan balutan jaket cokelatnya dan segera bergegas menuju kafetaria kampus, tempat di mana ia yakin sang kekasih kini tengah berada.

Sepatu botnya membawa pemuda itu melintasi rerumputan taman hingga ia sampai pada sebuah gedung berdinding kaca, tempat di mana banyak mahasiswa seusianya tengah bercengkrama.

Iris cokelatnya pun menyusuri sekitar, berharap untuk segera bersua dengan kekasih hatinya. Beberapa saat mencari, matanya pun berhasil menangkap sosok tersebut di pojok kantin, bersama dengan tiga sosok lainnya yang cukup familiar.

Ia pun segera berjalan menghampiri keempat pemuda tersebut.

“ _Yahoo~_ Ushiwaka-chan!” Sapanya setelah mendekati meja mereka. Ia pun tersenyum manis ketika perhatian keempat pemuda itu tertuju padanya. “Halo Kuroo-chan, Boku-chan, dan Tendou-chan _~_ ” Ia melambai riang.

Kuroo nyengir melihat kedatangan Oikawa, _kemungkinan besar_ paham akan motif sebenarnya di balik kunjungan mendadak pemuda itu. _Tentu saja Iwa-chan akan menceritakannya pada orang lain._ Oikawa memutar bola matanya.

Berbeda dengan Kuroo, Bokuto terlihat membalas sapaannya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Sedang Tendou, dilihat dari senyum penuh artinya, ia pun tampaknya sudah bisa menebak arti kunjungan Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” iris Ushijima bersitatap dengannya. “Ada perlu apa?”

Oikawa mengabaikan senyuman Tendou yang kini makin melebar dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ushijima. “Ushiwaka-chan, kau tahu ‘kan dua hari lagi aku ada ujian Psikologi?”

Ushijima mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Nanti mau ‘ _belajar bersama_ ’ tidak?” Oikawa mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan kedipan manja dan seringaian seksi.

Melihat gestur _ambigu_ Oikawa, Kuroo pun tak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawanya. Bokuto memberikan dua jempolnya sebagai dukungan dan Tendou ikut bersiul memberi tanggapan.

Ushijima yang sempat memandang reaksi aneh ketiganya dengan tatapan bertanya, kini memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Oikawa. “Tentu. Kita bisa belajar di apartemenku.”

Seringaian Oikawa makin melebar. “Dengan senang hati.” Ia pun menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Ushijima, “sepulang kuliah nanti jemput aku di gedung B, oke?” dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir.

Sikap berani Oikawa langsung membuat ketiga rekan semeja Ushijima bertingkah heboh. Oikawa hanya mengerling pada mereka dan melangkah keluar kafetaria bak seorang model di _runaway_.

 

**...**

Oikawa sedikit banyak berharap jika tingkah beraninya tadi cukup untuk membuat Ushijima paham akan ‘undangan’ tak tersiratnya. Jujur ... ia tak menginginkan hal yang muluk-muluk. Jika memang  hubungan mereka tak berprogres hingga tahap ‘yang lebih jauh’, Oikawa akan merasa cukup andai Ushijima bisa bersikap ‘sedikit’ lebih romantis dibanding biasanya.

_Meski Oikawa takkan menolak jika Ushijima langsung mengajaknya bergumul di bawah selimut sih._

Tepat jam tiga sore, Ushijima telah menunggunya di samping pintu keluar ketika kelasnya telah dibubarkan. Ia pun melambai riang pada pemuda itu. “Ushiwaka-chan! Terima kasih telah menunggu~”

Ushijima menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat. Mereka pun mulai berjalan pulang secara bersisian.

Keduanya melangkah dalam diam melewati kerumunan mahasiswa di sepanjang koridor. Sesekali Oikawa bersenandung kecil dan mengayunkan gengaman tangan mereka.

Ketika keduanya telah keluar dari area kampus dan memasuki area pertokoan, Ushijima memulai percakapan, “ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli sebelum kita sampai ke apartemenku.”

Oikawa melirik pemuda di sampingnya heran, “eh? Memangnya mau beli apa?”

Ushijima memandang satu titik di kejauhan, tempat di mana sebuah minimarket yang buka dua puluh empat jam tengah beroperasi. Iris sewarna zaitunnya kemudian memandang Oikawa dengan intens.

Oikawa terbuai dalam tatapan serius Ushijima.

“Kondom.”

“EH? APA?” Bak disiram air es, perkataan tadi seakan membangkitkan kesadaran Oikawa. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berharap seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi— _holy shit!—_ siapa sih yang tidak _ngarep_ jika pacarmu dengan terang-terangan bilang mau beli benda _itu?_

Oikawa merasa jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. Pipinya terasa panas. “Oke,” ia pun berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun membiarkan Ushijima menuntunnya menuju toko yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka. Ketika keduanya memasuki toko tersebut, Oikawa masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa senang dan gugup dalam hatinya.

Ia masih saja memandangi punggung tegap pemuda di hadapannya, begitu mabuk memikirkan _kemungkinan-kemungkinan_ yang akan menanti mereka, ketika Ushijima berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Oikawa pun menabrak punggung pemuda itu. “Ow, Ushiwaka-chan, kenapa kau berhenti mendadak sih?” Ia pun mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena benturan. Akhirnya, iris cokelatnya menyapu sekeliling. “Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita berada di sini?”

Tempat keduanya berada kini adalah bagian barat toko, sisi yang biasanya dipakai untuk menjual aksesoris atau barang-barang elektronik. “Bukankah barang yang ingin kaubeli itu seharusnya berada di pojok sana?” Oikawa menunjuk ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan posisi mereka kini, tempat yang ia yakini mempunyai _display_ barang-barang farmasi.

Ushijima mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terlihat berpikir. “Tendou bilang barangnya ada di sekitar sini.”

Oikawa mengangkat alisnya, “Benarkah? Kau yakin kita tidak salah tempat?”

“Tidak. Aku yakin ada di sini.” Ushijima mengangguk mantap.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka, kini kembali berdampingan. Semakin lama Oikawa mengamati barang-barang yang dipajang, semakin ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan semua ini.

Dan dugaannya pun terbukti ketika mereka berhenti pada satu titik.

Dengan entengnya, Ushijima mengambil salah satu barang dari rak tersebut untuk ia amati.

Oikawa menatap Ushijima was-was, “kau ingin membeli ini?” tanyanya untuk meyakinkan.

Ushijima membalas tatapan Oikawa dengan pandangan bertanya. Di tangannya masih tergenggam sebuah plastik berisi kondom HP berwarna ungu tua. Ushijima pun mengangguk, “Iya. Tendou menyarankan supaya aku membeli pelindung HP agar tidak cepat rusak. Ia bilang aku juga harus mengajakmu agar bisa kumintai pendapat,” jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Menahan geraman frustrasi, Oikawa memaksakan senyuman manis, “tentu Ushiwaka-chan. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu untuk memilih _kondom._ ” Ia pun mengambil barang di tangan Ushijima dan menggantinya dengan warna yang _lebih muda_. “Ambil yang hijau daun saja. Warna ungu tua kelihatan _jelek_ untukmu.”

Setelah mendorong dengan kasar kondom tersebut ke dada Ushijima, Oikawa pun berderap penuh emosi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Kali ini ia mempunyai misi untuk mencekik seseorang dengan rambut melawan gravitasi, yang tentunya juga memiliki nama Tendou Satori.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa menghela napas panjang dari balik meja kasir, sosoknya kini terlihat tak secerah biasanya. Pemandangan tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana _lovey-dovey_ yang tengah bertebaran di sekitarnya, baik itu hiasan yang memenuhi interior kafe, atau para pasangan yang menjadi pelanggan di dalamnya. Kuroo yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan pun menghampirinya. “Tumben kau tak seceria biasanya. Ada masalah apa?”

Oikawa melirik pemuda itu sekilas sebelum kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. “Tak usah sok-sokan bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu alasannya.”

Kuroo menyeringai geli. “ _Touche!_ Ternyata kau bisa _salty_ juga.”

“Setidaknya aku tidak _seasin gebetan_ seseorang.” Oikawa memutar bola matanya bosan.

“ _Burn!_ ” sahut Bokuto yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa piring kotor.

“Diam kau burung hantu bertanduk!” Lemparan serbet Kuroo hanya dibalas oleh juluran lidah Bokuto.

Iris Kuroo kini kembali terarah pada Oikawa. “Tapi _seriusan deh._ Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kegagalan rencana keempatmu, dan kau masih saja murung gara-gara hal itu. Kenapa tidak kauutarakan maumu langsung sih? Kupikir Ushiwaka akan mengerti.”

Oikawa melihat Kuroo dari sudut matanya, “mungkin saja.” Ia mengendikkan bahu. “Tapi rasanya melelahkan tahu ... seakan yang menginginkan hubungan kami ada progresnya itu hanya aku. Bahkan selama enam bulan berpacaran, yang selalu mengajak berciuman duluan itu aku!”

“Ah, jadi kau merasa _insecure_ karena pacarmu seperti tidak mempan dengan _sex appeal_ -mu ya?” Kuroo bergumam pelan. “Meski begitu kau tahu ‘kan, biarpun dia minim ekspresi tapi aslinya dia sangat menyukaimu? Pasti ada suatu alasan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.”

“Setuju dengan Kuroo,” Bokuto ikutan  nimbrung setelah memastikan tak ada pelanggan yang membutuhkannya, “kudengar dari Tendou, Ushiwaka itu aslinya sedikit konservatif, jadi mungkin saja dia tak pernah ‘mencoba hal yang macam-macam’ karena ingin menghormatimu.”

Satu alis Oikawa terangkat, “sejak kapan kalian jadi bijak begini?”

“Kau saja yang baru sadar. Aku itu selalu adil, bijaksana dan bisa diandalkan, tahu.” Kuroo mengeluarkan pose ‘malaikatnya’. Oikawa memandangnya skeptis.

“Panjang umur, baru diomongin cowokmu langsung muncul _tuh_ ,” tunjuk Bokuto dengan dagunya. Perhatian keduanya langsung teralih pada sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

“Semoga beruntung!” Kuroo melemparkan seringaian ke arah Oikawa sebelum berlalu. Bokuto pun menepuk punggungnya dengan keras sebagai tanda dukungan.

Kini Oikawa berdiri sendirian di balik meja kasir. Iris cokelatnya beradu dengan Ushijima. “Ushiwaka-chan,” sapanya tanpa tenaga.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima mengangguk.

“Ada perlu apa, Ushiwaka-chan? Tak biasanya kau mengunjungiku tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu.” Oikawa menopang dagunya dan memandang Ushijima malas.

“Sebentar lagi _shift_ mu akan berakhir.” Pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. _Tentu saja Ushiwaka telah hafal jadwal kerjanya._

“Lalu?” Oikawa bertanya.

“Nanti malam, jam tujuh, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan makan malam di luar, jadi jangan lupa kenakan pakaian formal,” tutup Ushijima.

Biasanya Oikawa akan membangkang atau marah jika ia diperintah untuk melakukan sesuatu, terlebih ketika ia sedang _badmood_. Tapi perkataan _tak biasa_ Ushijima tadi cukup membuatnya tercengang hingga ia lupa untuk protes. “Kau ... ingin mengajakku berkencan?” Oikawa bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Ushijima kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba membungkuk dan mencium kening Oikawa.

Oikawa langsung _speechless._

Melihat wajah Oikawa yang mulai bersemu merah, Ushijima menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya yang terkenal _mematikan_ , “sampai nanti, Oikawa.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang pacar yang masih _setengah sadar._

“Ya, sampai nanti,” Oikawa bergumam pelan.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar siulan riuh Kuroo dan Bokuto, serta tepukan tangan meriah dari para pengunjung kafe. Meski begitu, irisnya tetap saja tak bisa beralih dari satu titik yang perlahan mulai menjauh ... pada punggung tegap kekasihnya yang berbalut _blazer_ cokelat muda itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu ini, Oikawa bisa mengeluarkan senyum bahagianya lagi.

 

* * *

Tepat jam tujuh malam, Ushijima mengetuk pintu apartemen Oikawa yang langsung disambut senyuman manis oleh sang empunya. Mereka pun berpamitan pada Iwaizumi—yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih saja berkutat dengan buku-buku referensi di ruang tamu sejak sore hari.

Setelah keduanya keluar dari gedung apartemen, Ushijima segera membimbing Oikawa menuju sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam.

Oikawa bersiul kagum, “aku tidak tahu jika pekerjaan _sampinganmu_ begitu menghasilkan.” Ia mengelus bodi mobil secara perlahan sebelum menduduki kursi penumpang. Ushijima pun menutup pintu yang dibukanya—setelah memastikan Oikawa menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman—lalu berbalik menuju kursi pengemudi.

Ushijima memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobil, “semua ini tentu saja berkat fans yang berdedikasi sepertimu.” Ia melirik Oikawa yang kini ganti mengagumi interior mobil.

Merasa disindir, pemuda itu meninju lengan Ushijima. “Kalau begitu kau harus memberikan pelayanan yang istimewa sebagai bentuk balas budi untuk fans nomer satumu ini, Tuan Terkenal.”

Ushijima tersenyum kecil sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. “ _As you wish, Your Highness.”_

 

**...**

Oikawa sudah bisa menerka jika tempat mereka _dinner_ malam ini adalah sebuah restoran mewah, mengingat Ushijima yang menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian formal. Tapi apa yang tidak ia duga adalah Ushijima memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran yang pernah masuk dalam jajaran 10 besar tempat makan terbaik di dunia!

Oikawa memandang pacarnya tak percaya. “Ushiwaka-chan, kau tahu ‘kan kalau kita sekarang sedang berada di depan Narisawa ... restoran yang pada hari biasa saja harus membuat reservasi beberapa minggu sebelumnya?”

Ushijima mengangguk setuju. “Restoran ini memang tempat makan populer dengan _online_ _review_ yang bagus.”

Populer bukanlah kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan restoran tersebut. Bahkan menurut beberapa teman di kampusnya yang hobi kuliner, mendapatkan reservasi di Narisawa pada hari-hari besar—seperti _valentine,_ yang kebetulan juga jatuh pada hari ini—adalah hal yang mustahil.

Melihat Oikawa yang masih diam saja, Ushijima akhirnya bersuara, “kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membuat reservasi dua bulan lalu.” Ia pun menggenggam jemari Oikawa.

Oikawa menghadiahi Ushijima dengan seuntai senyuman lega.

 

**...**

Ketika mereka memasuki restoran tersebut dan mengkonfirmasi reservasi mereka, seorang pelayan pun dengan sigap mengantarkan keduanya hingga sampai ke meja mereka; sebuah tempat di pojok ruangan yang terletak di dekat jendela. Cukup jauh dari pintu masuk ... juga memiliki kesan tertutup dan lebih intim.

Kali ini Ushijima pun bersikap sopan dengan menarik kursi untuk Oikawa duduk. Jujur, Oikawa merasa cukup terkesan.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan—yang mana Oikawa juga mendapat banyak rekomendasi dari Ushijima—keduanya pun terlibat dalam obrolan santai.

“Jadi Ushiwaka-chan, tumben sekali kau mengajakku berkencan di tempat seperti ini. Apa ada alasan tertentu selain karena hari ini adalah 14 Februari?”

Ushijima meletakkan serbet di pangkuannya. “Apa aku harus memiliki alasan jika ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat spesial?”

“Tidak juga sih.” Oikawa menyeringai kecil. “Hanya saja, kau selalu melakukan sesuatu karena ada suatu alasan yang mendorongmu. Terlebih lagi, kau tak mungkin susah-susah membuat reservasi dua bulan lalu _hanya_ karena kau _ingin_ membawaku ke suatu tempat _,_ ‘kan?”

“Kau akan tahu alasannya sebentar lagi.”

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Ushijima, seorang pelayan pun mendatangi meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman.

“Ini ‘kan?!” Kedua iris Oikawa terbelalak kaget, paham betul jika minuman di depannya tak termasuk dalam menu Narisawa dan _hanya tersedia_ di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

“ _Triple berry smoothie._ ” Ushijima mengangguk singkat. “Minuman yang bisa dibilang menjadi awal mula perkenalan kita.”

“Tapi ... kenapa?”

Ushijima tersenyum kecil lalu meraih jemari Oikawa, “hari ini, tepat setahun yang lalu, kita berdua tak sengaja bertemu di kafe tempatmu bekerja.”

“Jadi?” Sedikit terharu, Oikawa menatap mata Ushijima.

“Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak lupa ... dan tak akan pernah lupa.” Oikawa balik menggenggam jari Ushijima erat. “Terima kasih karena selama ini telah bersabar, menerimaku apa adanya padahal aku cukup baru dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Maaf juga telah membuatmu marah di hari pertama kita bertemu karena ketidaktahuanku tentang arti sebenarnya minuman itu.” Lengkung kecil di bibir Ushijima semakin melebar ketika mendengar tawa nostalgia Oikawa.

“Dan meski ini bukan _anniversary_ hubungan resmi kita, tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkannya. _Happy anniversary,_ Oikawa.”

“Kau tidak tahu seberapa inginnya aku mencium bibirmu saat ini, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa berkata pelan, “ _happy anniversary too._ ”

Ushijima Wakatoshi mungkin bukanlah seorang pacar yang sempurna dan jauh dari tipe ideal Oikawa. Meski dikaruniai paras dan bentuk tubuh yang memikat hati, Oikawa tahu jika pacarnya itu juga memiliki banyak kekurangan. Pria itu tak bisa membaca suasana, jarang bersikap romantis jika tidak diminta, tak mengerti _sex appeal_ Oikawa dan terlalu _stoik_ hingga nyaris terlihat seperti robot.

Tapi Oikawa tahu di balik semua kekurangannya, Ushijimanya hanyalah seorang pria sederhana, yang sering ‘terlalu jujur’ dengan perasaannya ... dan amat peduli dengan Oikawa.

Maka dari itu, meski ia memiliki pacar yang jauh dari kata sempurna, Oikawa tetap tidak akan menukarkan pacarnya itu dengan apa pun di dunia ini. Karena mau tak mau, ia harus mengakui bahwa _pemuda itu_ memang sangat berarti di hatinya. _Bukan berarti ia akan mengakui  hal ini secara terang-terangan tentu saja._

 

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur ini pertama kalinya nulis pairing slash terlebih publish-nya langsung di fandom baru (Haikyuu). Jadi mohon maafkan author bila karakter kesayangan kalian terasa OOC atau ada banyak typo yang kelewat setelah beberapa kali proofread.
> 
> Bagi yang penasaran dengan pekerjaan sampingan Ushijima di sini, ceritanya Ushi itu seorang utaite yang sering ngeluarin album dan ngadain konser bareng utaite lain.  
> Untuk arti dari minuman tripple berry smoothie sendiri ... ceritanya pelanggan di kafe Oikawa itu bisa memesan minuman ini untuk ‘mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya’ pada orang lain. Minuman ini cukup populer di daerah tersebut, makanya Oikawa rada jengkel pas dia ngasih minuman itu ke Ushijima (meski bilangnya free drink), si Ushi malah ngasih minuman itu ke Tendou (karena Ushi kudet soal hal-hal begituan).
> 
> All in all, makasih banyak bagi kalian yang udah mampir buat baca fic ini apalagi sampai ninggalin feedback.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!
> 
> Sign,
> 
> A. Airys


End file.
